


[Podfic] ain't it a gentle sound by ladyofrosefire

by CompassRose



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Eva and Jasper need a few moments of peace. Set between "Blood Divides" and the season finale.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge, Tie It Up With A Song (Hozier's NFWMB), Team Chartreuse.
Relationships: Eva/Jasper (L.A. By Night)
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] ain't it a gentle sound by ladyofrosefire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't it a gentle sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004517) by [ladyofrosefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire). 



> A cashmere blanket of comfort to ladyofrosefire for a generous transformative works policy, allowing me to read this to you.
> 
> This was a trip to read; I used to be a _very dedicated_ Vampire: The Masquerade player, and this really took me back!

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

music: Hozier, NFWMB

Listen or download here:  
[**ain't it a gentle sound,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eoB0pyM-BOipkaV4KXsBBAKj3_WHcLN1)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google in torpor? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

Other entries in the **NFWMB Tie It Up with a Song anthology** , Team Chartreuse:

[ **Controlled Burn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156577) by justaphage


End file.
